What if Sarabi had Died instead of Mufasa
by Beanacre0
Summary: What if Sarabi had been killed instead. Nala becomes Mufasa's mate Kiara is their cub instead. Kovu and Vitani are in it, so is Kopa and an new character, Jana. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Plans

**Chapter One**

**Plans**

Scar was heading back from the elephant graveyard when he came across Simba and Mufasa talking in the long grass. He snorted as Mufasa recited what their father had told him. Soon father and cub got up and began to walk back to pride rock. Silently, Scar followed. Once back at pride rock, Mufasa stopped with Simba beside him. The young cub's head was drooping and he looked like he was going to go to sleep on the spot. Mufasa chuckled at his young son. Scar growled, he loathed his brother so much! Suddenly, _she_ came out of the cave. Scar's breath caught in his throat. Mufasa didn't deserve her. Sarabi nuzzled Mufasa and looked their son. "Simba. Come on, let's get you to bed." She purred picking Simba up by the nape. The cub yawned and his eyes shut. Sarabi smiled and nuzzled Mufasa once more. "I don't know what I'd do without you two." He murmured.

Suddenly an idea hit Scar. What if Sarabi and Simba died? His brother would be weak with pain and grief. Then he could attack and claim the pride lands as his own. He cackled. Of course that meant killing the beautiful lioness he adored, but it was worth it. Gleefully Scar began to plot. He snuck away again to the elephant graveyard to announce his new plan for dominance.

"Instead of killing Mufasa, we kill the two lions he holds close to his heart. His queen and his son. Without them, grief with consume him, making him weak and then we shall take the Pride lands by force!" Scar shouted. The Hyenas murmured amongst themselves for a bit. "Sounds good to me." Shenzi agreed, "Yeah me too." Banzai grinned. They turned to Ed. Ed nodded manically and the rest of the clan laughed as they signaled their agreement. "Perfect. Our time is coming. The same plan shall be used to lure Sarabi into the gorge where she and Simba will be killed in a 'tragic accident'." Scar smirked. Finally he would claim what he was denied since the day he had joined the world. The Throne and the kingdom would soon be his.

Sarabi raised her head. It was late and she couldn't sleep for uneasy dreams. She sighed and watched her mate and son as they dozed. Mufasa was led on his back with Simba resting on his paw. She smiled to herself and stood up, stretching. She padded over the small path that wound itself through the sleeping pride. Gracefully she walked it, avoiding hitting any of the lionesses or cubs. As she stepped out of the cave, the cool night breeze whipped around her slender frame. Sarabi looked at the stars and smiled. Up there was her father, the king of the marshlands that bordered the Pride lands. He had died long ago and her big brother was now King. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of her dear, beloved father.

Scar snuck back to pride rock for the second time that night. As he approached, a figure caught his eye. He slipped into the shadows to get a closer look. Sarabi was standing outside the cave, her gentle face tilted towards the night sky. His black heart leapt and his breath caught in his throat. She looked beautiful, her soft coat shining in the moonlight. He looked down at his paws. He was going to kill her, his beautiful mirage. Scar shook his head. It had to be done for him to become king. With a final look at the beauty that would never be his, Scar slipped past her, his paws making a quiet rustle as he passed, and into his private cave.

A small rustle behind her made Sarabi spin round to see what the noise was. Her kindly brown eyes searched the area in front of the cave incase on of the young cubs had escaped its mother's clutches. Earlier that day she had told Mufasa that she was expecting another cub. She couldn't wait until she could hold the infant in her paws and marvel at its beauty. But, what she didn't know is, she would never see the wonder of the cub inside her as she and the infant would perish at the paws of Scar.


	2. Chapter 2 Stampede

**Chapter Two**

**Stampede**

Simba jumped around as Scar led him to the Gorge. "Where are we going?" He asked. Scar rolled his deep green eyes. "To the gorge." He sighed. Simba stopped beside him. "Why?" He asked again. _Why does that stupid cub ask so many questions!_ Scar thought bitterly. Although Scar loathed his nephew, he never showed it. "We're going to the Gorge because I have word that your Daddy has planned a big surprise for your Mummy and you." Scar cooed. "Really? What is it?" Simba asked intrigued. Scar sighed. "I can't tell you, it's a secret." He whispered. "Well I won't tell anyone." Simba begged. Scar chuckled falsely. "No, no. It's a surprise, I can't ruin it." He told the cub. Simba frowned. "But I'll act surprised." He said, his eyes full of yearning. "No, no, no. Just sit here on this rock and practice that little roar of yours. I heard it wasn't that good yesterday in front of those Hyenas." Scar smirked. Simba's ears drooped. "You heard about that then." He sighed. Scar nodded. "The whole kingdom knows." He said, taunting his nephew. Simba sighed. Scar smiled. "I'll go get your Mummy and you wait here." He told the golden cub. Simba perked up. "Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?" He asked. Scar laughed darkly. "Simba, it's to _die_ for." He called back over his shoulder, watching as the cub's face lit up. With that Scar padded off to give the signal.

Shenzi sat in the shade, blowing at a piece of her fringe that kept getting in her eyes. She didn't notice Banzai staring at her. He was so lost in her that he hadn't noticed Ed sneaking up on him. The idiotic Hyena sunk his teeth into Banzai's leg. Banzai let out a short howl before Shenzi had pinned both of them. "Gees, would you two shut up! We can't alert the wildebeest before Scar turns up." She snapped. "Like that?" Banzai asked, pointing past the strong female Hyena. Shenzi looked over her shoulder and spotted the dark lion. "Let's move." She grinned. Banzai leapt up. "Finally, I'm Starving!" He growled. Ed began to laugh madly as the threesome headed towards the huge herd of wildebeest before them. They attacked and the wildebeest ran off, right into the canyon where Simba was practicing his roar on a Lizard.

Simba frowned at the small stones rolling around in front of him. A deafening roar reached his ears. Slowly Simba looked up and turned to look in the direction of the noise. A Stampede. Simba's eyes widened in horror and he turned to run from the herd that was belting towards him. His legs seemed to be moving of their own accord and Simba felt numb with fear. The stampede gained on him and the cub spotted a tree just a few meters away. With this new hope, Simba sped up and leapt onto the tree, his sharp claws digging into the bark.

Scar watched as his nephew clung to the tree and his eyes narrowed in glee that his plan was finally in motion. All that was needed now was the beauty that would never be his. Scar turned and ran up a slope to the canyons edge and, with a last look back at the chaos, loped off the find his queen.

Sarabi kept low to the ground as she stalked closer to her prey. The Zebra continued to graze, blissfully unaware it's life was about to be cut short. As the queen moved closer, a copper red shape loped towards her. Startled the Zebra ran off. Sarabi roared and whirled round, pinning the one that interrupted her hunt. She blinked as she came face to face with Scar. Sarabi let him up and retracted her claws. "What do you want?" She spat, still annoyed with him for ruining her hunt. "Sarabi, stampede in the gorge, Simba's down there." Scar panted. Sarabi's eyes widened in fear for her son's life. "Simba!" She yelled running off towards the gorge. Scar followed her, smiling to himself.

Simba screamed for help as his claws desperately tried to cling onto the branch. He could hear his mother's shouts and tried to yell back, but fear had taken his voice. Sarabi flung herself into the stampede, fighting her way through the herd. A wildebeest hit the tree and Sarabi watched in horror as Simba flew through the air. Sarabi didn't think twice and leapt into the air to save her son. Simba felt his mother's jaws wrap round his waist and breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly he was flung from his mothers jaws and landed in the path of a huge wildebeest. Terrified, Simba searched the stampede for Sarabi. As the wildebeest got closer, Simba saw his mother run towards him. She pulled him out of the wildebeest's path and jumped onto the nearest one's back. From there she leapt onto the rock face, digging her claws in deep. She pulled herself waist high above the stampede and placed Simba on a ledge. She nuzzled him, purring in delight. Sarabi was suddenly wrenched from her son as a wildebeest collided with her. Sarabi let out a gasp of shock and roared as she was separated from Simba. Simba yelled out and his eyes began to search the stampede frantically. Suddenly a flash of fur shot from the herd and landed on the gorge wall. Simba beamed in relief and made his way up to another ledge. Sarabi pulled herself up towards a ledge. Scar was standing on it, looking down at her. Sarabi frowned and wondered why he had a strange expression on his face. "Scar help me." She called. Scar flung his paws on top of hers, claws extended. Sarabi growled in pain. Scar looked into her eyes and licked her cheek. Sarabi's eyes widened in shock and didn't have time to ask before Scar threw her off the wall and into the stampede.


	3. Chapter 3 Dead and Running

**Chapter Three**

**Dead and Running**

Simba stared in horror as he saw his mother fall into the sea of wildebeest. "MOM!" He screamed and ran down the slope towards the gorge. He looked around him as the dust settled. A sound of feet made him look up. "Mom?" He called. A wildebeest ran past him and towards the broken tree. A shape was lying under it. Simba's breath caught in his throat as he ran over, praying it wasn't Sarabi. He padded over and immediately felt sick. There she was, lying there like she was asleep. Simba shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He walked over to his mum. "Mom? Get up. We gotta go." He whispered. Sarabi didn't move and Simba felt a tear slid down his cheek. He nudged her paw and wriggled under it. As he lay there, under his mother's paw, he heard a groan. Simba sat up and saw his mother's eyes open. "Mom, you're ok." He cried. Sarabi winced and opened her mouth. "Simba…I've lost the cub…it's dead." She told him, her voice a harsh rasp. "But you're alive." Simba said, full of hope. "Simba…I…love…you." She gasped, her voice lower now. Simba nodded. "I love you too, Mom." He smiled weakly. Sarabi coughed and her whole body shook. Simba stared in horror as blood trickled out of his mother's mouth. Sarabi closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't take another breath. Simba began to cry as his mother lay there still and broken. He had lost two people he loved and would love in one day.

Scar heard soft crying and walked over to the sound. He saw his nephew's shoulders shake as he wept. Scar looked past him and saw his mirage, blood round her mouth. He felt a wave of sorrow and remorse wash over him. Scar shook his head and thought about the task ahead. "Simba, Simba, Simba." He cooed. Simba turned round, his face tear stained and his eyes red. "She's…and the…they're…" Simba said, not quite finishing his sentences. Scar frowned. _They?_ he thought. "What have you done?" He hissed. Simba shook his head. "It was an accident. I was practicing my roar and…and…I'm sorry." Simba wept. Scar smirked. "The queen is dead because of you. What will your father say?" Scar told the cub. Simba looked up at him, his eyes big and full of tears. "What can I do?" He asked. Scar sighed. "Run away. Run away and never return." Scar growled. Simba gasped. He backed up, turned and ran. Scar smirked as the hyena trio appeared at his side. "Kill him." Scar snarled. The hyenas ran past after the young prince with intent to kill.

Simba looked up at the rocky face before him. Suddenly the snarls and laughs of hyenas nearly stopped his heart. Simba began to desperately climb as the hyenas rounded the corner. No sooner had the cub climbed up a bit, than one of the hyena's paw landed exactly where he had just been. Simba ran for his life as the trio followed him, gaining. Suddenly he reached a dead end with a thorny pit below him. Simba glanced back over his shoulder as the trio got closer. With a deep breath, Simba jumped. He rolled down the slope and landed in the thorny pit, without being hurt. He looked back at the hyenas in fear. They had stopped. Ceasing his chance, Simba ran off into the sunset. The shouts and threats of the hyenas drifted on the breeze.

Scar sat down beside his beloved's body. He nuzzled her and began to weep. The hyenas approached him and were stunned to see the dark lion crying. "Scar? He's dead." Shenzi told the lion. Scar sat up. "Good, now return to the graveyard. I will reward you later." He told them. The hyenas loped off not wanted to argue with the black hearted beast. Scar sighed and licked Sarabi's muzzle and then began the long walk back to Pride Rock rehearsing what to tell Mufasa on the way.


	4. Author's Note

Hi,

Just to let you know that this story WILL continue but I am writing one at a time. First is Scar's Daughter, then Collision, Family Secrets, Dr Who meets Red Dwarf, What If but Lion King 4 will be written again as it is very naff. It will be better.

Beanacre0


End file.
